X-ray systems are used for medical, industrial and security inspection purposes because they can cost-effectively generate images of internal spaces not visible to the human eye. Materials exposed to X-ray radiation absorb differing amounts of X-ray radiation and, therefore, attenuate an X-ray beam to varying degrees, resulting in a transmitted level of radiation that is characteristic of the material. The attenuated radiation can be used to generate a useful depiction of the contents of the irradiated object. A typical single energy X-ray configuration used in security inspection equipment may have a fan-shaped or scanning X-ray beam that is transmitted through the object inspected. The absorption of X-rays is measured by detectors after the beam has passed through the object and an image is produced of its contents and presented to an operator.
Trade fraud, smuggling and terrorism have increased the need for such non-intrusive inspection systems in applications ranging from curbside inspection of parked vehicles to scanning in congested or high-traffic ports because transportation systems, which efficiently provide for the movement of commodities across borders, also provide opportunities for the inclusion of contraband items such as weapons, explosives, illicit drugs and precious metals. The term port, while generally accepted as referring to a seaport, also applies to a land border crossing or any port of entry.
With an increase in global commerce, port authorities require additional sea berths and associated container storage space. Additional space requirements are typically met by the introduction of higher container stacks, an expansion of ports along the coastline or by moving inland. However, these scenarios are not typically feasible. Space is generally in substantial demand and short supply. Existing ports operate under a routine that is not easily modified without causing disruption to the entire infrastructure of the port. The introduction of new procedures or technologies often requires a substantial change in existing port operating procedures in order to contribute to the port's throughput, efficiency and operability.
With limited space and a need to expand, finding suitable space to accommodate additional inspection facilities along the normal process route remains difficult. Additionally, selected locations are not necessarily permanent enough for port operators to commit to. Moreover, systems incorporating high-energy X-ray sources, or linear accelerators (LINAC), require either a major investment in shielding material (generally in the form of concrete formations or buildings) or the use of exclusion zones (dead space) around the building itself. In either case the building footprint is significant depending upon the size of cargo containers to be inspected.
A mobile inspection system offers an appropriate solution to the need for flexible, enhanced inspection capabilities. Because the system is relocatable and investing in a permanent building in which to accommodate the equipment is obviated, site allocation becomes less of an issue and introducing such a system becomes less disruptive. Also, a mobile X-ray system provides operators, via higher throughput, with the ability to inspect a larger array of cargo, shipments, vehicles, and other containers.
An example of a mobile X-ray inspection system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,028 assigned to Heimann Systems. The '028 patent discloses an X-ray examining system comprising a mobile vehicle and an X-ray examining apparatus for ascertaining contents of an object, said apparatus including a supporting structure mounted on the mobile vehicle; said supporting structure being portal-shaped for surrounding the object on top and on opposite sides thereof during X-ray examination; said supporting structure including (i) a generally vertical column mounted on said vehicle and rotatable relative to said vehicle about a generally vertical axis; said column having an upper end; (ii) a generally horizontal beam having opposite first and second end portions; said beam being attached to said upper end at said first end portion for rotation with said column as a unit for assuming an inoperative position vertically above said mobile vehicle and an operative position in which said beam extends laterally from said vehicle; and (iii) an arm pivotally attached to said second end portion of said beam for assuming an inoperative position in which said arm extends parallel to said beam and an operative position in which said arm extends generally vertically downwardly from said beam; an X-ray source for generating a fan-shaped X-ray beam; said X-ray source being carried by said vehicle; and an X-ray detector mounted on said supporting structure; said X-ray examining system being adapted to travel along the object to be examined while irradiating the object and detecting the X-rays after passage thereof through the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,683 assigned to AS&E discloses a device for inspecting a cargo container, the device comprising: a bed moveable along a first direction having a horizontal component; a source of penetrating radiation, mounted on the bed, for providing a beam; a motorized drive for moving the bed in the first direction; at least one scatter detector mounted on the bed, the at least one scatter detector having a signal output; and a transmission detector for detection penetrating radiation transmitted through the cargo container such that the beam is caused to traverse the cargo container as the bed is moved and the at least one scatter detector and the transmission detector each provide a signal for characterizing the cargo container and any contents of the cargo container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,929 assigned to AS&E claims a device for inspecting a cargo container with penetrating radiation, the device comprising: a bed that is reversibly moveable along a direction having a horizontal component; a source of penetrating radiation, mounted on the bed for providing a beam having a central axis, the central axis being predominantly horizontal; a motorized drive for moving the bed in the first direction; at least one scatter detector mounted on the bed, each scatter detector having a signal output; so that, as the bed is moved forward and backward along the direction, the beam is caused to traverse the cargo container as the bed is moved and each scatter detector provides a signal for characterizing the cargo container and any contents of the cargo container.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,533, also assigned to AS&E, claims a system for inspecting a large object with penetrating radiation during motion of the system in a scan direction, the system comprising: a vehicle having wheels and an engine for propelling the vehicle on highways; a boom having a proximal end rotatable about a point on the vehicle and a distal end, the boom deployed transversely to the scan direction for straddling the object during operation of the system; a source of penetrating radiation coupled to the vehicle for providing a beam so that the beam is caused to irradiate a first side of the object as the vehicle is moved in the scan direction; and at least one detector coupled to the vehicle on a side of the object opposing the first side, the at least one detector having a signal output, the at least one detector providing a signal for imaging the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,623, assigned to AS&E, claims a device, for inspecting a large object with penetrating radiation, the device comprising: a self-propelled vehicle capable of on-road travel; a source of penetrating radiation, mounted on the vehicle, for providing a beam of penetrating radiation; a beam stop for absorbing the beam of penetrating radiation after traversal of the object; and at least one detector coupled to the vehicle, the at least one detector having a signal output so that the beam is caused to traverse the object in a first direction as the vehicle is moved and the signal output characterizes the object.
In addition to the features described above, conventional relocatable inspection systems generally comprise at least two booms, wherein one boom will contain a plurality of detectors and the other boom will contain at least one X-ray source. The detectors and X-ray source work in unison to scan the cargo on the moving vehicle. In conventional single boom relocatable inspection systems, the X-ray source is located on a truck or flatbed and the detectors on a boom structure extending outward from the truck.
The aforementioned prior art patents are characterized by moving-scan-engine systems wherein the source-detector system moves with respect to a stationary object to be inspected. Also, the detectors and the source of radiation are either mounted on a moveable bed, boom or a vehicle such that they are integrally bound with the vehicle. This limits the flexibility of dismantling the entire system for optimum portability and adjustable deployment to accommodate a wide array of different sized cargo, shipments, vehicles, and other containers. As a result these systems can be complicated to deploy and pose several disadvantages and constraints.
For example, in a moving-scan-engine system the movement of the source and detector, relative to a stationary object, may cause lateral twist and lift and fall of the detector or source, due to movement of the scanner over uneven ground, inducing distortions in the scanned images and faster wear and tear of the scanner system. Systems where the weight of the detector or source is held on a boom require high structural strength for the boom in order to have the boom stable for imaging process, thereby adding more weight into the system. Such systems that require a detector-mounted boom to unfold during deployment may cause an unstable shift of the center of gravity of the system off the base, causing the system to tip over. Further, in the case of moving-scan-engine systems using a “swing arm” boom approach, the driver driving the scanner truck is unable to gauge the possibility of hitting the detector box, mounted on a boom, with a vehicle under inspection (VUI), as the detector box is on the other side of the VUI during scanning and not visible to the driver.
Additionally, with moving-scan-engine systems, the truck supporting the scanner system is always required to move the full weight of the scanner regardless of the size and load of the VUI, putting greater strain on the scanning system. Further, because of the integrated nature of prior art systems, swapping detector and radiation systems between scanning systems is not feasible. In terms of throughput, prior art systems need additional operational systems that greatly multiply the cost of operation to increase the number of VUI to be handled. Also disadvantageous in conventional systems is that they suffer from a lack of rigidity, are difficult to implement, and/or have smaller fields of vision.
Moreover, prior art systems, both when stowed or deployed, are at a height such that transportation becomes problematic in areas where there is low clearance or a restriction on the vehicle clearance height of the road. In addition, in transport, many of the prior art systems are so high that they cannot pass under a bridge without striking the bridge. Further, when transported on a lowboy trailer or on uneven terrain, current systems exceed the recommended height requirement. In these situations, special permits and lead/chase vehicles are required to transport the inspection system.
Accordingly, there is need for improved inspection methods and systems built into a fully self-contained, over-the-road-legal vehicle that can be brought to a site and rapidly deployed for inspection. The improved method and system can, therefore, service multiple inspection sites and set up surprise inspections to thwart contraband traffickers who typically divert smuggling operations from border crossings that have tough interdiction measures to softer crossings with lesser inspection capabilities. Moreover, there is an additional need for methods and systems that require minimal footprint to perform inspection and that use a sufficient range of radiation energy spectrum to encompass safe and effective scanning of light commercial vehicles as well as substantially loaded 20-foot or 40-foot ISO cargo containers. It is important that such scanning is performed without comprising the integrity of the cargo and should ideally be readily deployable in a variety of environments ranging from airports to ports of entry where a single-sided inspection mode needs to be used due to congested environments. Such needs are addressed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/201,543, entitled “Self-Contained Portable Inspection System and Method”, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Improved methods and systems are additionally needed to keep the relative position between the radiation source and detector fixed to avoid distortion in images caused by the movement of scanner and/or detectors over uneven ground or due to unstable structures. Moreover, there is a need for improved methods and systems that can provide comprehensive cargo scanning in portable and stationary settings. Specifically, methods and systems are needed in which a single boom is employed for generating quality images for inspection. Further, the system should be mounted on a relocatable vehicle, capable of receiving and deploying the boom.
What is also needed is a single boom cargo scanning system that enables quick and easy deployment, rigidity and tight alignment of the radiation sources and detectors, and a narrow collimated radiation beam, thus allowing for a smaller exclusion zone. In addition, what is needed is an optimal scanning system design that allows for the radiation source to be closer to the Object under Inspection (“OUI”), thereby allowing for higher penetration capability and complete scanning of the target vehicle without corner cutoff. Such needs are addressed in co-pending United States Patent Application, entitled “Single Boom Cargo Scanning System” and filed on Aug. 8, 2004, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Furthermore, what is needed is an improved method and system that in which the overall height of the system is relatively short, for use in areas where the clearance is low, thus eliminating the need to carry special permits and lead/chase vehicles to transport the inspection system. Additionally, what is needed are systems and methods for stowing a self-contained mobile inspection system that is capable of lowering the overall center of gravity of the system, thus enabling improved and faster transportation.